The Hiroshi Brothers
by RockShiko
Summary: A tale of epic proportions
1. Chapter 1

**THE HIROSHI BROTHERS**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it; I have big plans for it! It's a Naruto fan fiction but without the Naruto characters. It is built in the Naruto world though with their own story line!**

**I don't own any of the villages in here but I do own the name RockShiko and the storyline**

Chapter 1: Death

It was a beautiful sunshine filled morning with birds chirping in the trees. Kuroko and Urahara both were headed off to the academy. Graduation was today and it was Kuroko who was graduating! Urahara had 3 years to graduate. Kuroko was 10 while Urahara was 7. As they headed down to the academy, Kuroko saw a women having trouble carrying a cart down the street. He knew he had to get to the academy but his ninja way wouldn't allow him to leave someone having trouble. He then created a Shadow clone which then headed over to the lady and asked if she needed help. He and his brother then headed down to the academy.

They were nearing the academy when Urahara looked at him. Kuroko sensed this and looked back. Urahara said "Big brother, why did you help that lady?" Kuroko smiled "It was the right thing to do. Plus, we are here on time!" Urahara looked up and saw the academy, then covered his eyes from the sun. Kuroko laughed. It was time to graduate.

Kuroko and Urahara walked in the academy door. Just then, a kunai knife quickly hit the door. Kuroko shielded his brother back and turned. Someone was attacking… but who? Then another kunai was thrown, Kuroko deflected it and proceeded to attack. Kuroko was top in his class. He was a master of ninjutsu and genjutsu. He has his second element already and could take out jounin and he even took out 3 anbu once. His elements are fire and earth while his brother is fire and water. Urahara was very skilled in genjutsu. He could give a bear a heart attack at age 5 with a look in the eye.

Anyways, back to the battle. Kuroko threw a flaming kunai at the attacker who tried to block it but then it vanished as fire made a circle around him. Kuroko was using his deadly mixture. He brought the fire closer to the attacker, and got out of the sun. He saw the attackers face, a leaf jounin. He told his brother to keep the attack going. Urahara took control and moved the fake flame closer to the jounin and turned it into a dome of fire. Just then, the flames started to close in on the jounin. Then it touched him and he felt nothing. He mumbled under his breath as Kuroko used the ground to his advantage. He threw his hands to the ground as two swirls came up and trapped the jounin. It was over. He tightened it and made the jounin gasp. Kuroko rustled his brother's shiny blonde hair. He walked up to the trapped jounin and said "Why attack us?" The jounin then disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone. Kuroko looked around and knew he was gone. But why would a leaf jounin attack. It didn't make sense…

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter! Reviews would be nice. Tell me what you thought of this and if I should write more! I can't wait to see what you guys say! It's going to be so much fun writing this. I have so many ideas!**

**~RockShiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HIROSHI BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: HEY GUIZ! I am back with another chapter of THE HIROSHI BROTHERS!**

**To answer a certain review I got**

**~It doesn't deal with the characters but the world itself. Next time read the A/N Over again. Thanks**

**I don't own any of the Naruto content in here but I do own the name RockShiko and the storyline**

After the battle with the leaf jounin, Kuroko was very suspicious about going to graduation. He turned to Urahara who had a troubled look on his face. Kuroko with a hardened look said "Urahara, we need to head home." Urahara didn't question. Kuroko knew that if it was a fluke or something he could get his diploma tomorrow.

As they headed home, Urahara stopped walking. Kuroko look at him and said "What's wrong Ura?" Urahara's eyes widened. He looked at what Urahara was looking at. It was a Ramen store. Kuroko shook his head "Urahara we can't, we must head home to tell mother and father what happened" Urahara frowned and said "Big brother, Can we pleeeeeeeeese?" Kuroko looked in Urahara's eyes for what felt like a minute. Kuroko sighed and said "Ok fine but we can't delay. We must hurry up" They walked in and ordered two bowls of miso ramen.

After eating, they quickly headed home. Not a single person was in the streets anymore. Kuroko was suspicious. Urahara didn't seem fazed at all; he was kicking pebbles on the ground. As they neared home they heard a moan. Kuroko looked at Urahara who was still kicking pebbles. "Where did it come from?" he wondered. He heard it again behind a bush. He told Urahara to wait. He peeked behind the bush. It was his cousin Hisha! He ran to her side seeing a puddle of blood on the ground and a Kunai in her back. He asked her what happened. She looked up and said in a pained croak… "Leaf" She then passed out. He felt her pulse… She was dead. He then heard a sniff. He looked. It was Urahara! He had followed Kuroko. "Wha-"

Kuroko said but then Urahara burst into tears. "She is dead isn't she?" He asked. Kuroko looked down. Urahara then started to whale, as his tears hit the ground. Kuroko then got up and hugged Urahara. He then wiped a tear off of Urahara's face and said in a hardened tone, "We need to go… NOW" Kuroko and Urahara laid a flower on Hisha's body then left her. They rushed home

They reached the border between the leaf and the Hiroshi compound. They saw nothing but dead bodies on the floor. All their Aunts, Uncles, Friends, Relatives… dead. They shot down the alley at lightning speed, trying to reach their parents. They got to the door and opened it with a crack. There they saw it. Lying side by side with swords in their hands in a puddle of blood was Kuroko and Urahara's Mom and dad. It was horrible. Kuroko was speechless. Urahara started twitching and then screaming at the top of his lungs. He ran over to his parents bodies and laid his head in between them, screaming at the top of his lungs "MOM, DAD!" Kuroko fell to his knees, a single tear fleeing his eye and hitting the ground. He saw something glisten to his right.

He turned his head to see his dad's personal kunai which had 5 tips for killing, with a piece of paper attached. He then proceeded to pick it up, wipe his eyes and read it. The note read, "Dear Kuroko and Urahara. The clan is under attack. Looks like it had to happen sooner or later with the uprisings that have been going on. Here I leave you my personal kunai. Use it as a reminder of what happened today. Most of the clan is dead and we fear we are next. We will fight with ever last dying breath. If you're wondering who the attackers are… It is the leaf villag-"

That was it. There was a small dot of blood on the paper but he knew what happened. The village in which Kuroko and Urahara both were born in, Killed their clan. Urahara got up and looked at his brother. He read the note and started sobbing again. Kuroko heard a door open. He grabbed Urahara and ran out the back door and into the forest. He heard the words "There they are! Kill them!" and saw a couple kunai wiz by their head as they ran. As soon as they were far enough, they took a break. Urahara was balled up crying and Kuroko was wiping tears and sniffing. Kuroko got up put another stick in the fire and walk over to Urahara. He got down and held is brother, feeling tears soak his shirt, he fell asleep. Today was too much. We will gather our minds tomorrow he thought as he drifted. Maybe… He thought. He was gone.

**A/N: Well all I can say about this chapter is… "THE FEELS"**

**Leave a Review and let me know how you like it**

**I tried hard to make it longer!  
Until next time… SHIKO OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEADS UP GUIZ!**

**Shiko here and I just wanted to tell you that because of some reviews I got about it being original fiction I have decided to switch this story over to FictionPress. I have the same username and everything so I will be another chapter soon!**

**Peace!**


End file.
